jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo Wiki:Name Variants
Due to a lack of proper localization, a common problem for fans of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series is determining the correct spelling of names found in the series. Multiple scanlation groups, fansubbers, and even professional anime and gaming companies often translate these names based on assumption or other reference material, or to avoid trademark and copyright issues outside of Japan. Because of the series' common theme of referencing musical artists, a has formed amongst fans regarding some of the names. Hirohiko Araki himself is not known for his consistency, and spelling changes become apparent even in the manga. (see Joseph Joestar or Jotaro Kujo below). Many fans believe most of the names are spelled exactly like the artists and bands they reference (with some exceptions such as Zeppeli) due to the belief that Araki does not like copyright changes to his character names, but for the purposes of this website, the articles use a naming convention that takes into account the most recent Japanese romanization found in the manga or artbooks, as well as their consistency throughout multiple official sources. JOJOVELLER is the most recent artbook to provide English names for all major characters through April 2014, while the volumes of JoJolion provide English names for newer characters and Stands. The list below contains various alternatives of names commonly found in translations and other sources. Part 1 Part 1: Phantom Blood * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1 Jonathan Joestar: His Youth: Original publication name. Jonathan Joestar * JoJo: Nickname largely used during Part 1. George Joestar I * Jorge Joestar 1st: Used in the Duwang scans family tree Erina Pendleton * Erina Pendleton: Used in JOJOVELLER and Viz's publication. * Erina Pendolton: Used in JoJo 6251. * Erina Joestar: Married name * Elena Pendleton: Italian edition. * Elina Joestar: Used in the Duwang scans family tree Will Anthonio Zeppeli * Wirr A Zeppelie: Name used on the letter he wrote to Dire in Phantom Blood Chapter 36. * Will A. Zeppeli: Used in All Star Battle. * Will A. Zeppelie: Italian edition. * William Antonio Zeppeli: Used in the fan translations. Tonpetty * Tonpeti: Italian edition and Ignition-One scanlations use this spelling. * Tom Petty: The name of the musician he is named after. Tattoo * le tatoué: French edition. Dario Brando * brandy Brendo: '''Used in Duwang scans family tree Straizo * '''Streitzo: Italian edition. * Straights: Found in the Ignition-One scanlations and some fansubs. * Straits: Commonly used by other translation groups. spelled exactly like the band reference. * Straizzo: The romanization used for his counterpart on JORGE JOESTAR website's illustrations. Tarkus * Tarukus: Used in JoJo 6251, Crunchyroll subtitles, the PS2 game, All Star Battle, and Viz's publication. * Turcus: Italian edition. Bruford * Blueford: Used in Viz's publication, Crunchyroll subtitles and All Star Battle. * Bradford: Italian edition. Page, Jones, Plant and Bornnam * Page, Jones, Plant and Bonham: Used in most fan (and Italian's official) translations, name of the members of Led Zeppelin. * Pajyu, Jones, Pluton and Barnum: Used in Viz's publication. Dire * Diar: Italian edition Doobie * Doobie lo Spettro: Italian edition. Father Styx Jack the Ripper * Jack lo Squartatore: Italian edition. Poco * Poko: Italian edition. Robert E. O. Speedwagon * Reo Speedwagon: Romanization used to sign his diary in Battle Tendency. Wang Chan * Wang Chen: Italian edition. Mark Watkin Poco's Sister * Peggy: How she's sometimes wrongly credited, her actual name is unknown. Probably a misunderstanding of Doobie's onomatopoeia "Pghi!?" in Phantom Blood Chapter 37, as seen in Viz's publication. Part 2 Part 2: Battle Tendency * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2 Joseph Joestar: His Proud Lineage: Original publication name. Joseph Joestar * Josef Joestar: A non-anglicized spelling used by Ignition-One scanlations, his character sheet and gravestone at the end of Battle Tendency (changed to "Joseph Joestar" in the JoJonium publication) and the hotel registry in Justice (story arc). * JoJo: Nickname used profusely during Part 2. * Joseph Josder: '''Used in Duwang scans Suzi Q * '''Suzi Quatro Joestar: Used for Stardust Crusaders in JoJo 6251. * Suzi Quatro: Used for Battle Tendency in JoJo 6251. * Suzie Q: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. * Suzi Q. Joestar: Used in the French translation. * Sigi Q. Joestar: '''Used in the Duwang scans family tree Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli * '''Caesar Antonio Zeppeli: Used in some fan translations. Rudol von Stroheim * Rudolf von Stroheim: Used in the Italian edition, most fansubs and scanlations. Santana * Santviento: Used in Crunchyroll subtitles, the English localization of All Star Battle, and Viz's publication. * San Tan: French Crunchyroll subs. * Santa Ana: The name of the winds he is named after by Stroheim. Wamuu * Wham: Used for most, if not all English fansubs and scanlations. Spelled exactly like the Band reference. Used in the second French edition. * Wham!: See above. spelled exactly like the band reference. * Wamoo: The official spelling in the Italian translation (Star Comics). Esidisi * ACDC: Used for most, if not all English fansubs and scanlations. * AC/DC: See above. spelled exactly like the band reference. Used in the second French edition. * Eisidisi: The official spelling in the Italian translation (Star Comics). * Acideecy: The official spelling in the first edition Italian translation (Star Comics). Kars * Cars: Used for most, if not all English fansubs and scanlations. spelled exactly like the Band reference. Used in the second French edition. * Kaaz: Originally used by Ignition-One scanlations. Air Supplena Island * Saplena Island: Found in the Ignition-One Scanlations. * Isola di Easprina: Used in the Italian edition. Loggins * Loggs: Used in Crunchyroll subs, the English localization of All Star Battle, and Viz's publication. Messina * Meshina: Used in Crunchyroll subs, the English localization of All Star Battle, and Viz's publication. Red Stone of Aja * Red Stone of Asia: Used in Ignition-One Scanlations. Bruto Lisa Lisa * Elisabeth Joestar: Her true identity. * Elizabeth Straizzo: Used on an illustration of JORGE JOESTAR website. * Elizabeth "Lisalisa" Joestar: '''Used on Duwang scans family tree George Joestar II * '''Jorge Joestar: Used for his counterpart in JORGE JOESTAR novel and website. * Jorge Joestar 2nd: Used in the Duwang scans family tree Donovan * Donobang: Used in Crunchyroll subtitles and Viz's publication. Mario Zeppeli Mark Wired Beck Part 3 Part 3: Stardust Crusaders * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3 Jotaro Kujo: Heritage for the Future: Original publication name. * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Legacy to the Future: Used in VIZ Media's first translation. Jotaro Kujo * Jotaro Cujoh: Used multiple times throughout the manga and some loading screens of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. * Qtaro Kujo: False name used in the hotel registry in Justice (story arc). * JoJo: Nickname used a lot in Part 3's early chapters. Star Platinum * Star Platium: Used in Duwang scans Holy Kujo * Holly: Used in VIZ Media, Italian edition and the English localization of All Star Battle. * Holley: Used in the video games. * Seiko: Nickname adopted by Holy because "Sei" means "holy" in Japanese, "ko" is a common suffix for females. * Polly: '''Used in Duwang scans family tree. Sadao Kujo * '''Kujo zefu: '''Used in Duwang scans family tree Muhammad Avdol * '''Mohammed Abdul: Commonly used by Ignition-One Scanlations, and the Italian and second French edition (Tonkam). * Mohammed Avdol: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. * Muhammad Avdol: Used in the first French edition (J'ai Lu) and Heritage for the Future. Magician's Red * Magician Red: Italian edition Noriaki Kakyoin * Tenmei Kakyoin: Romanization used on the hotel registry in Justice (story arc). The way the author originally read the kanji characters of his name before the editor changed it for "Noriaki". Hierophant Green * Hierophant Emerald: Used in his first chapters, while Kakyoin was under Dio's control. Jean Pierre Polnareff * Jean Paul Polnareff: Used in Dark Blue Moon (1) in the Weekly Shonen Jump prepublication, and the Italian edition. Used in the second French edition of Vento Aureo. * Jean-Pierre Polnareff: Used in both French editions. * Jan. P. Polnaref: Used in the hotel registry in Justice (story arc). * Jean Pierre Eiffel: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. * Jean Pierre: Used in the English localization of Eyes of Heaven. Silver Chariot Gray Fly * Grey Fly: Italian edition. Tower of Gray Devo the Cursed * Soul Sacrifice: Used in the VIZ Media, Crunchyroll English subtitles and English localization of All Star Battle. * D'Bo: Used in the video games. Ebony Devil Impostor Captain Tennille * Impostor Captain Tennille: JoJoveller. * Captain Teneil: Used in the localized video games, Italian and first French editions, and Crunchyroll French subtitles. *'Captain Dragon': Used in Crunchyroll English subtitles and English Dub. Rubber Soul * Robber Soul: Used in the localized video games. Yellow Temperance Roses * Rogers: Found in the original scanlations for Part 3. * Rosas: Used in Crunchyroll subs. J. Geil * J.Geil: JoJoveller. * John Geil: Used in the Weekly Shonen Jump prepublication. * J Gail: Used in JoJo 6251, Italian edition and Crunchyroll French subtitles. * J Gale: Used in the Capcom video game. * Centerfold: Used in Crunchyroll English subs and the English localization of All Star Battle. Hanged Man ZZ * Zi.Zi: Used in the localized video games. * Zii Zii: Used in Crunchyroll English subs. * Z-Z: Italian edition. Wheel of Fortune Enya the Hag * Enya Geil: Written like J.Geil. * Enya Gail: Used in JoJo 6251 and Italian edition. * Enyaba: Used in the American edition, Crunchyroll subtitles and English localization of All Star Battle. * N-Yah Gail: Used in the localized video games. Justice Steely Dan * S-Terry Dan: Used in the localized Capcom video game. * Rubber Soul: Used in the 2005 Viz release. * Dan of Steel: Used in Crunchyroll English subs, English dub, and the 2017 Viz release. Lovers Arabia Fats * Alabia Fats: Used in the localized video games. Sun Death Thirteen * Death 13: Used in romanization, some parts of the video games and Crunchyroll. Mannish Boy * Manishu Booi: Used in Crunchyroll. Cameo * Kameo: Used in the localized video games. Sherry * Chérie: Used in the first French edition, written like Michel Polnareff's song "Tout, tout pour ma chérie". Midler * Sidler: pronuciation of シドラー, used in Weekly Shonen Jump prepublication. * Rose: Used in Crunchyroll subs and the American dub. High Priestess Iggy * Iggi: Used for localized Heritage for the Future. The Fool N'Doul * Ndyuru: Pronunciation of ンドュール, used in Weekly Shonen Jump prepublication. * Nduul: Italian edition. * N'Dool: Used in the localized video games. * N'Dour: spelled exactly like the reference. Geb Daniel J. D'Arby * D'Arby Elder: Used in Crunchyroll subtitles Osiris D'Arby brothers * Darby: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Garie Moor * Daddy Moor: Used in the anime. Telence T. D'Arby * Terence T. D'Arby: spelled exactly like its music reference, used in the Italian edition. * D'Arby Younger: Used in Crunchyroll subtitles Atum Oingo * Zenyatta: Used in American edition, the English localization of All Star Battle and Crunchyroll subtitles. * Oing: Used in the localized video games. Khnum Boingo * Mondatta: Used in the American edition, the English localization of All Star Battle and Crunchyroll subtitles. * Voing: Used in the Playstation video game. Tohth * Thoth: Found in JoJo 6251 and the video games. spelled like the Egyptian deity. Chaka * Chaca: Used in the localized video games. Khan * Kan: Used in the localized video games. Anubis Mariah * Mahrahia: Used in the localized video games. Bastet * Bast: Used in JoJo 6251 and the video games. * Basteth: Italian edition. Alessi * Alessy: Used in the localized video games. * Alexi: Used in both Italian official translations. Sethan * Seth: Written like the Egyptian deity. Kenny G * Billie Jean: Used in Crunchyroll subtitles. * Ken-E-Gee: Used in the localized Heritage for the Future. Tenore Sax * Tenor Sax: spelled exactly like the music instrument. Vanilla Ice * Iced: Used in localized Heritage for the Future, as well as the English OVA release. * Cool Ice: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle and Crunchyroll subtitles. Cream Dio Brando * DIO: Written in all caps to distinguish from the Dio of Part 1. The World * World 21: Mentioned by Anubis. * World: Used in the first chapters. Cameo Judgement Hol Horse Emperor Nena Empress Hermit Purple Nukesaku * Loser: Used in VIZ Media's first translation. Pet Shop * Animal Shop: Used in the English localization of Eyes of Heaven. Horus Wilson Phillips * Senator Phillips: Used in Crunchyroll subtitles. Part 4 Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Jōsuke Higashikata: Original publication name. * Part 4: Diamond is not Crash: Part 4's name's original translation. * Part 4: Diamond is not Crush: Used sporadically in Japanese materials along with the above. Tomoko Higashikata * Panko: '''Used in Duwang scans Josuke Higashikata * '''JoJo: Misreading of his name used by a street thug to mock him. * Jusuke: '''Used in Duwang chapter title Crazy Diamond * '''Crazy D: Used by Okuyasu during the fight against Rohan. * Shining Diamond: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle, Crunchyroll and Viz subtitles of the anime. Koichi Hirose * Guanglai Kangyi: '''Used in Duwang scans Echoes * '''Reverb: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven, and Crunchyroll subs. Surface * Show Off: Used in the English Crunchyroll subtitles. Love Deluxe * Love Extra: Used in Eyes of Heaven localization. Bad Company * Worse Company: Used in the English Crunchyroll subtitles. Kira Yoshikage * Kill・A Yoshikage: Araki's romanization often uses Kill・A. It's fairly common in many Japanese works involving Kira. Morioh * Duwang: The Chinese pinyin Romanization of the characters for "Morioh" (more correctly Dùwáng). Used in and is the fan nickname for the original scanlations for Part 4. Zyouzenji Road * Jôzenji: Used in the French J'ai Lu translation. * Dingchan Road: '''Used in Duwang scans Café Deux Magots * '''Rengatei: Used in the anime. * Deux Maigots: Used in episode 20. St Gentleman's * Saint Germain: How it is pronounced in original Japanese. Red Hot Chili Pepper * Chili Pepper: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven, and Crunchyroll subs. Also a common abbreviation used in the manga. Tonio Trussardi * Antonio Trussardi: Real name. * Antonio Volpe: Birthname in the Purple Haze Feedback novel. * Tonio Trendy: Used in the Crunchyroll subtitles. Pearl Jam * Opal Jam: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. * Pole Jam: Used in the Crunchyroll subtitles. Heaven's Door * Heaven's Gate: Used on a mid-chapter illustration of volume 34 and Oingo Boingo Brothers Adventure. Also used by Duwang scanlation. Pink Dark Boy * Pink Dark Shounen: original Japanese prononciation. Bug-Eaten * Miteux: Used in the French edition. * Mushikui: Japanese Romanization, JoJo6251. * Rosicchio: Italian edition. * Mushikuidenai: Japanese Romanization, JOJOVELLER Shigekiyo Yangu * Shigechi: Nickname derivated from Shige-chan. * Young: Written like Neil Young, composer of Harvest. * Shigekyo Yanguu: Italian edition. * Fatty: Used in Duwang scanlations. Achtung Baby * Achtug Baby: JOJO A-GO!GO! romanization, most likely a typo. Anjuro Katagiri * Angelo: Nickname. * Anjiro Katjiri: Italian edition. * Anben Pianshilang: Used in Duwang scans Aqua Necklace *'Silver Chain': Used in Duwang scans. Atom Heart Father *'Heart Father': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle and Crunchyroll subtitles. Ken Oyanagi * Ken Ooyanagi: Italian edition. Boy II Man * BoyManMan: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. * Boy to Man: Used in the French J'ai Lu edition Mikitaka Hazekura * Nu Mikitakazo Nshi: His alien name, used in JOJOVELLER and Italian edition. Earth, Wind and Fire * Terra Ventus: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle and Crunchyroll subtitles. Yuya Fungami * Yu: Nickname used by his fangirls in the story. * Yuuya Fungami: Italian edition. Highway Star * Highway Go Go: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle and Crunchyroll subtitles. Tama * Gatta: Used in fan translations. Stray Cat * Feral Cat: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. * Catgrass: Used in fan translations. Toyohiro Kanedaichi * Ichitoyohiro Kaneda: Italian edition. Super Fly * Superfly: Italian edition and Crunchyroll subtitles. Enigma * Misterioso: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle and Crunchyroll subtitles. Killer Queen * Deadly Queen: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle and Crunchyroll subtitles. Sheer Heart Attack * Heart Attack: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle and Crunchyroll subtitles. Bites the Dust * Bite The Dust: Romanization used in chapters and media. * Another One Bites The Dust: Name of the song and of the chapters featuring this ability, actually not used for the ability itself. Part 5 Part 5: Vento Aureo *'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5 Giorno Giovana: Golden Heritage': Original publication name. *'Part 5: Golden Wind': Used in the French edition. *'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind': Used for English language translations and the 2018 anime. Giorno Giovanna * : His birth name in Western order. *'Shoruno Shiobana': Another way to pronounce the characters of his birth name as noticed by Koichi. *'GioGio': Nickname used in Araki's artwork as reference to the previous JoJo nicknames. Use in Purple Haze Feedback. *'Giorno Giovana': Romanization used in Golden Whirlwind (PS2) and the French edition. Gold Experience *'Gold E': How the name is sometime shortened in the original manga. *'Golden Wind': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle and Crunchyroll subtitles. A reference to the arcs title. Gold Experience Requiem *'Golden Wind Requiem': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Bruno Bucciarati *'Bruno Buccellati': spelled like the brand. Used in Part 5 scanlations. *'Bucciaratti': Romanization used in an illustration of Vento Aureo volume 3. *'Blono Bucciarati': Used in the French edition. *'Blono Buccellati': Romanization used in Golden Whirlwind (PS2). Sticky Fingers *'Zipper Man': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle and Crunchyroll subtitles. Moody Blues *'Moody Jazz': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle and Crunchyroll subtitles. Sex Pistols *'Six Bullets': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle and Crunchyroll subtitles. Aerosmith *'Li'l Bomber': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Purple Haze *'Purple Smoke': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Purple Haze Distortion *'Purple Smoke Distortion': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Spice Girl *'Spicy Lady': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle and Eyes of Heaven. Black Sabbath *'Shadow Sabbath': Used in English Crunchyroll subtitles. Soft Machine *'Tender Machine': Used in English Crunchyroll subtitles. Kraft Work *'Kraftwerk': spelled exactly like the band reference, used in the Italian edition. *'Craft Work': Used in the French edition. *'Arts & Crafts': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle and Eyes of Heaven. Pericolo *'Belcaro': Used in original Part 5 scanlations. *'Nunzio Pericolo': Full name in the novel Purple Haze Feedback. Sorbet and Gelato *'Sorbei and Cante': Used in original Part 5 scanlations. *'Sorbe and Gelato': Used in the French edition. *'Sorbetto and Gelato': Italian edition Formaggio *'Hormaggio': Used in the French edition. Little Feet *'Little Feat': spelled exactly like the Band reference. *'Tiny Feet': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Man in the Mirror *'Mirror Man': Used in Eyes of Heaven localization. The Grateful Dead *'Thankful Dead': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Beach Boy *'Fisher Man': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Baby Face *'Babyhead': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. White Album *'White Ice': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle and Eyes of Heaven. Risotto Nero *'Rizotto': Romanisation on his hat. Metallica *'Metallic: '''Used in the English localization of ''Eyes of Heaven. Coco Jumbo *'Coco Large': Used in Eyes of Heaven's localization. Mr.President *'T-Rex': Used before the release of JOJO A-GO!GO!, used in a Weekly Shonen Jump n°9, 1998 interview. Clash *'Crush': Used in Eyes of Heaven s localization. Oasis *'Sanctuary': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Green Day *'Green Tea': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Vinegar Doppio *'Aceto Doppio': Italian edition. King Crimson *'Emperor Crimson': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle and Eyes of Heaven. Epitaph *'Eulogy': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Chariot Requiem *'Silver Chariot Requiem': Full name. *'Requiem': Commonly used abbreviation. Part 6 Part 6: Stone Ocean * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6 Jolyne Cujoh: Stone Ocean: Original publication name. Green Dolphin Street * G.D. St: Used in Eyes of Heaven localization. Abreviation used on the prisoners' clothes. Jolyne Cujoh * Jolyne Kujo: Used in scanlations and the French Tonkam edition and the Italian edition. * Jolene: Written like the song. * JoJo: Nickname used by her mother. Romeo and her lawyer also used it a few times. Stone Free * Stone Ocean: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. A reference to the arcs title. Ermes Costello * Hermes Costello: Used in scanlations and the French Tonkam edition. Forename spelled like the fashion brand. * Ermes Costello: Used in the Italian edition. Kiss * Smack: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Emporio Alnino * Emporio Alniño: Used in the Italian edition. Weather Report * Weather Forecast: Used in the English localization of Eyes of Heaven. * Wes Bluemarine: Adopted name. * Domenico Pucci: Birth name. * Weather: Nickname used before and after his amnesia. Weather Report (Stand) * Weather Forecast: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Atroe * Etro: Used in scanlations and the French Tonkam edition, spelled like the fashion brand. Gwess * Guess: Used in scanlations and the French Tonkam edition, spelled like the fashion brand. Goo Goo Dolls * Cry Cry Dolls: Used in Eyes of Heaven localization. Johngalli A * Jongalli A: Used in Ignition-One scanlations and the French Tonkam edition. Whitesnake * White Snake: Used in the French Tonkam edition. * Pale Snake: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Thunder McQueen * Xander McQueen: Used in JoJo Project scanlations and the French edition. * Alexander McQueen: Full name on his prisoner card, spelled like the fashion designer. Highway to Hell * Highway to Death: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle and Eyes of Heaven. Burning Down the House * Burning Down: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Narciso Anasui * Narc Anastasia: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. * Narcisso Annasui: Used in JoJo Project translations. Diver Down * Diver Drive: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Loccobarocco * Roccobarocco: Italian edition. * Rocco Barocco: Used in Nameless_One translations, spelled like the fashion designer. Miraschon * Mirashon: Used in scanlations. * Milaschon: Used in the French edition and the Italian edition, spelled like contraction of the fashion designer. Sports Maxx * Sports Max: Used in the localization of Eyes of Heaven, scanlations and the French Tonkam edition, spelled closer to fashion brand. Sonny Likir * Sonny Rikyel: Used in the localization of the French Tonkam edition. Planet Waves * Earth Wind Fire: Used in the Weekly Shonen Jump prepublication release. Lang Rangler * Lang Wrangler: Used in scanlations and the French Tonkam edition, family name spelled like the fashion brand. Kenzou * Kenzo: Used in JoJo Project translations and the French Tonkam edition, spelled like the fashion brand. D an G * D&G: Used in JoJo Project translations and the French Tonkam edition, spelled like Dolce & Gabbana abbreviation. * D and G: Italian edition Limp Bizkit * Flaccid Pancake: Used in Eyes of Heaven localization. Miuccia Miuller * Miu Miu: Nickname. * Miccia Müller: Italian edition. Jail House Lock * Jail House Rock: spelled like the song. Ungalo * Ungaro: Used in the French Tonkam and Italian editions, spelled like the fashion designer. Rikiel * Rykiel: Used in the French Tonkam edition, spelled like the fashion designer. Donatello Versus * Donatello Versace: Used in scanlations and the French Tonkam translations, spelled like the fashion designer instead of the brand. Perla Pucci * Pearla Pucci: Used in JoJo Project scanlations and the French Tonkam edition. Enrico Pucci * Father Pucchi: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. C-Moon * Full Moon: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Made in Heaven * Stairway to Heaven: Used in the Weekly Shonen Jump prepublication. * Maiden Heaven: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Part 7 Part 7: Steel Ball Run * Steel Ball Run: Used during Weekly Shonen Jump's prepublication, without the "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure" connection. Gyro Zeppeli * J. Lo Zeppeli: Used in the Italian edition, as a reference to Jennifer Lopez. * Jayro Zeppeli: Used in the French Tonkam edition and localization of All Star Battle. * Jairo: Used on SBR Chapter 22 cover. * Julius Caesar Zeppeli: Birth name, used in JoJoveller. * Julius Kaiser Zeppeli: Birth name, used in the Italian edition. Johnny Joestar * Jonathan Joestar: Birthname, used in JoJoveller. * Joe Kid: His nickname while a jockey. * JoJo: A nickname while jockey. Steven Steel * Stephen Steel: Used on the inside cover of each tônkobon volumes and by the Italian edition and JoJo Project scanlation. * Stephen Stills: spelled like the guitarist. Lucy Steel * Lucie Steel: Used in the French Tonkam edition. Sandman * Soundman: How the character wanted to be called, closer to his true name's meaning. Urmd Avdul * Urmd Avdol: most Scanlations. * Urmud Abdul: Italian edition. Georgio Porgie * George Porge: most scanlations Boomboom Family * Boom Boom: Used by JoJo project scanlation. Pork Pie Hat Kid * Porky Pie Hat Kid: Italian edition Dr. Ferdinand * Ferdinando / Professor Ferdinando: Used in the Italian edition. Scary Monsters * Frightening Monsters: Used in Eyes of Heaven localization. Mandom * Mandam: Romanization in the manga. * Mando: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Sugar Mountain * Snow Mountain: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Wekapipo * Uecapipo: Used in the Italian edition. Magent Magent * Magenta Magenta: Used in original scanlations, spelled like the single. Tubular Bells * Tubular: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. D-I-S-C-O * Di・s・co: Used by JoJo Project scanlation. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap * D4C: Commonly used abbreviation. In the English localization of All Star Battle, Valentine's Stand is only directly referred to by this name. *'Filthy Acts, at a Reasonable Price': The name used for Funny Valentine's GHA in the English localization of All Star Battle. Subtitles for lines where the full name of the Stand is spoken are rewritten as though it were an unrelated catchphrase. Silver Bullet * Silver Barrette: Used once in the French edition. Diego Brando * Dio: Romanization of his nickname used in the manga. Diego Brando from Another Universe * Dio: Romanization of his nickname used in the manga. In All Star Battle's story mode, "Dio" is exclusively used for the Alternate Universe one while the original is "ディオ" to distinguish them. Part 8 Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) * Johsuke: Used on JoJolion volume 9's cover. * Jo2uke: Name used to differentiate in fan discussion from the original Josuke of Part 4. Both names are spelled with different kanji. * Gappy: Another name for the Part 8 protagonist used to differentiate from the original Josuke of Part 4. The name comes from his prominent . Norisuke Higashikata II * Johei Higashikata: Birth name. Norisuke Higashikata III * Joshou Higashikata: Birth name. Norisuke Higashikata IV * Josuke Higashikata: Birth name. Kaato Higashikata * Caato: Written with a C to match the initials "N to C" on her ring in chapter 55. Born This Way * Going Underground: Name in the Ultra Jump prepublication. Les Feuilles * Autumn Leaves: Japanese pronunciation. Nut King Call * Nuts N. Bolts: Used in Eyes of Heaven localization. Paper Moon King * Paper Moon: Name in the Ultra Jump prepublication. * Rocky: Used by JoJo's Colored Adventure scanlations. Josefumi Kujo * Kujo Josefumi: Romanization used in capital letters in chapter 55. * Kujo Jyosefumi: Romanization used in JoJolion chapter 47. * Josephmi: Romanization used in JoJolion chapter 52. * Secchan: Nickname used by Karera. A. Phex Brothers * Aphex Brothers: Written with a single word like the musician, similar to the UJ prepublications. Schott Key No.1 & Schott Key No.2 * Schottkey: Written with a single word like the song, similar to the UJ prepublications. Ozon Baby * Ozone Baby: Used by Hi Wa Mata Noboru. Spelt like the song. Wu Tomoki * Uu Tomoki: Used by Hi Wa Mata Noboru. Direct translation of the romanized name. Notes Site Navigation Category:Lists Category:Concepts Category:JoJo Wiki Policy